


Cowardice

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pining, Unresolved Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Kasperi should've told her sooner





	Cowardice

There was a broken glass in his kitchen. His only plant was on the ground, the dirt that once filled its pot covering the hardwood. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks. He could hear the echoes of her screaming, he could feel the echo of her palm.

“Of fucking course!” She had yelled, “I should’ve fucking known.”

It wasn’t the bi thing, he knew, it was the Willy thing. He couldn’t keep it from her now that Matt was gone and he was so much more likely to stay. He had always kind of been in love with Willy, it was so hard not to be. He had loved her, of course, but the fact that she wasn’t the only one had her out the door in minutes. He loved her, but he maybe loved Willy more.

They were inseparable, it was always Kassu and Willy. The sat on the plane together, they roomed together, they shared an apartment. Sometimes when his mom called it was more “Hi sweetie! How’s Willy?” Than “How are you?” He didn’t resent it. He was actually happy his family seemed to catch on without him having to say anything. Telling his (now ex)girlfriend was hard enough, who knows if he ever would have actually told his parents.

Willy, being the wonderful roommate he was took one look at Kappy’s face and told him he’d be back in a day. Kassu couldn’t be more grateful that Willy never got the chance to hear what was said, or to see what was done. Unfortunately, Willy being gone a day meant that the key in the door was his, and so were the footsteps coming closer.

“Kassu, what the hell happened in here?”

He turned to face Willy, and Willy must’ve seen something in his eyes because he was enveloped in a hug less than a second later.

“Kasperi, are you okay?” Willy asked softly, holding him close. Willy looked like an angel sometimes, with his golden hair and his beautiful eyes filled with unnamed emotions. This was one of those times, and it felt like a knife to the gut. Kassu thought his tears had long since dried, but apparently they hadn’t because more poured down his cheeks without his permission. Willy made a soft, pained noise before leading Kassu out of the kitchen and into their living room, guiding him to sit on their couch. Theirs, theirs, theirs. Everything was theirs. Almost everything, at least. Willy, by some miracle or some curse, had no idea how he felt, and if Kassu had his way, that would never change. He liked sharing his life with Willy, and he would never do something to jeopardize that. Even his girlfriend had promised not to tell Willy. It hurt, but losing Willy would hurt so much worse.

“Kassu,” Willy said so gently, so softly, “What happened?”

Kasperi Kapanen has two choices. He could take the easy road and lie, or he could finally bare down and tell Willy the truth. He thought for a moment before looking Willy in the eye.

It was never said that he wasn’t a coward.


End file.
